1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet hood for mounting at an end of an outlet duct of a spraying device for highly viscous or gel-like media. The bottom of the outlet hood has a uniform thickness and is provided with outlet openings which diverge relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highly viscous or gel-like media are not capable of forming aerosols. For example, they may be personal cleaning agents, medicines, gels, or oils. Such media cannot be uniformly applied in the form of a spray cone composed of fine droplets onto a surface by means of a conventional spraying device which is suitable for low-viscosity liquids.
DE 103 21 902 A1 discloses a spraying device with an outlet hood of the above-described type in which a plurality of diverging outlet openings are formed in the pattern of the outlet hood. Where, the outlet ends of all outlet openings are located on a circle. The ejected jets form a hollow spray cone. In order to facilitate an approximately uniform spray on a surface, it is necessary to move the spraying device accordingly. Moreover, the outlet openings become smaller toward their outlet ends, and they have an approximately rectangular cross-section. The manufacture of such outlet openings is difficult.